The Silence Before the Storm
by AFireInTheShadows
Summary: About 1 year after the book ends. The flock goes their seperate ways but danger lerks around every corner, Now they must reunite and fight for their lives before its too late. I stink at summarys better then it sounds R
1. Chapter 1

The Silence Before the Storm

Chapter 1: Bad Good Byes

takes place about 1 year after the book ends.

Max POV

I love them and that's why I had to leave them. They were like my brothers and sisters, but I felt a certain protectiveness that could only be described as what a mother would feel for her children. It kills me that I had to leave, but I had to. To give them a chance at a happy normal life even if I wasn't in it.

Its been a little over a year since I had killed Ari. After that, the rest wanted to look for their parents. Since I did not have any I strongly opposed this suggestion. But I gave in. hey you try saying no to angel when she gives you the puppy dog look. Fang saw my hesitation and said to me "don't worry Max. finding our parents wont change anything". Even then I knew he didn't mean it. He was just trying to make me feel better.

So our search began. We started with Iggy's parents. First we found them in a small town just outside of New Baltimore, Maryland. After we found them Iggy wanted to go meet them immediately. I convinced him to allow us to scout them out first. I wanted to get some information on this people before I let Iggy put his life in their hands. after all what type of person would give their son to a lab where they would be experimented on for a better part of 13 years.

From what I could I tell these were pretty decent people. the house was a red brick modern style house 2 floors. The woman who we assumed to be Iggys mother was the ideal soccer mom. It turns out that Iggy was not the only child. After their eldest sons supposed death they had 3 more children 1 girl and 2 boys. Every time we saw the mother outside the home she was hurrying to get various kids to and from various practices and activities. The dad was a doctor at a local hospital. He was a good guy. He would work at odd hours, but always had time to play with his children. We've seen him play soccer with his middle child the daughter and football with the boys.

As much as I hated to say it, I so far approved of these people. time for the final test. I walked up to their front door and rang the bell. Iggys mother came to the door. "I'm sorry" I said "but I am lost, can you tell me how to get to uhh.." I was trying to come up with a street "maple! Maple street?" please let there be a maple street in this town.

She smiled warmly at me and gave me directions and even offered me a ride. I graciously declined. I walked back to the group. I was angry how nice the mother was. I secretly wished her to be mean so Iggy wouldn't leave the group. I told them I approved and that if Iggy was ready to do this I was behind him.

We left the others behind with fang. I walked up the familiar path to the door. I led Iggy up to the door. He was practically shaking with excitement. I reached for the door it was flung open the youngest son Kyle age 6 opened the door. Not what I expected, but okay. "hi! Is your mommy home?" I asked. He nodded and yelled for his mother. While we waited I looked at this little kid and saw several resemblances to Iggy. They had the same nose and smile. At this point his mother had arrived. She looked at me and recognized me instantly. "need any help?" she asked and smiled warmly. I couldn't help but like her.

"ya. I'm sorry can we talk to you for a minute" she seemed to sense that we were serious and that something was wrong. She closed the door and motioned for us to sit down on the bench that was at the end of the large porch. I led Iggy and sat down. I put out my hand for her to take.

"hi my name is max and this is Iggy." She shook our hands. "are you alright?" she asked Iggy who was still practically shaking. "ya I'm fine" was all he said. He kicked me to continue. He wanted me to talk because he was incredibly shy and he wasn't sure what to say.

"he's just anxious, he's about to meet his parents for the first time." I hoped she was smart enough to catch the hint. YAY she did! Her eyes opened real wide and her hand flung to her mouth I saw her eyes dart about Iggy. Her eyes darted around his face taking in his brown hair,his chin and eyes that were so identical to her own,.

"what?" she breathed.

"did you have another son?" she nodded.

"did he die?" her brows furrowed and she nodded.

"I'm sorry but they lied to you. He didn't die, This is your son"

She shook her head "no..no he's dead"

She sat still for a few moments. I didn't really know what to do so I squeezed Iggys hand and sat still. Poor iggy. I think his heart just broke, I mean he's been looking forward to this since he learned what parents were.

Just as I decided it was time to leave his mother burst into tears. Iggy and I were surprised. Then what she did next almost made me cry. She lunged forward and pulled Iggy close. She kissed his cheek and sobbed into his shoulder(he was a lot taller then her). This is what a mother is supposed to be like. she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. They told us you died! I would have never left you! Please forgive me, please!" she begged. I saw Iggy blink back tears.

"Ya, I forgive you mom. I've been looking for you for such a long time"

Okay I know I'm supposed to be the fearless leader, I'm not ashamed or anything but I started to cry. That was when I knew that, when the time came I would have to leave Iggy here. He had the chance at happiness, and I had to let him have it.

I think my sniffles lead Iggys Mothers' attention away from there discussion, to me. She said she was sorry for ignoring me and asked me who I was.

"I'm Max. I've been looking after Iggy and the others for the last few years."

I saw her eyes squint in confusion. "ig? Do you want to explain?"

"ya" he began "mom after I was born, and they told you I had died they took me. To a lab called the school. Me and Max along with 4 other kids they spliced our DNA with avian DNA."

He shuddered as the memories of his past came flooding back.

"we were experimented on every day. It was torture. When I was 10, me and the others were broken out by a doctor. He cared for us and taught us. But then he vanished we didn't see him for 2 years. That's when max started to look after us. Then one day we were attacked and they took angel the youngest. And wile on a rescue mission we were all captured. At the school we learned that Dr. Batchelder did not die like we thought, he betrayed us."

He took a pause then continued. I wanted to leave I really did not want to hear this again. It already took all I had to keep the memories at bay.

"we escaped again. Then we found out about the schools sister lab in new York. We all went there and destroyed it. That's where we found out about all our parents."

His mother gasped trying to take it all in. "what did they do to you?" she finally managed to get out.

Iggy stood up pulled of his wind breaker and stretched his wings. He looked like a broken angel. His fear was apparent on his face. I had seen him fight Erasers without letting a single speck of fear show, but here he is terrified that he would scare his mother away. She rose from her seat. She reached out and touched his wing. "oh my god! What else?"

"they tried to improve my night vision. They made me blind instead."

She started crying again. "I'm sorry" she said over and over again.

About an hour and a half I made my way back to the others leaving Iggy at his new home. I had spent the last hour or so watching the family. I had even pulled his father aside and I told him of the dangers that allowing Iggy to live here would bring. He said it was alright and worth it to have all his children home. I made him promise that he would by a gun. I hugged Iggy good night and left him and his family alone I would check in on him tomorrow. The rest of us would leave in 3 days. We would say our good bye then.

I meet back up with the others. We went out to a local restaurant with an all you can eat food bar. I told them what happened. Fang took my hand and squeezed it. He smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back for this past year we have gotten closer. He was my best friend and I major crush on him, of course he didn't know that yet and I plan never to tell him. Especially not now. With all this separating the last thing we need is more emotions getting in the way.

I looked around at the others, our broken family.Nudge had grown even more beautiful this last year. Angel too. Her long blonde curls cascaded down her back. The Gasman too, was turning into a very cute/handsome young man. And Fang? Well, Lets be honest Fang is hot. He's about 6.3. a nice tan and dark brown hair. His eyes are brown and piercing, when he looks at you its almost as if he is looking straight into your soul. He has the cutest smile. It has gotten us out of trouble many times. Once someone caught Angel stealing some food. Fang went over to them and flirted and they let Angel go. I was a little jealous, but it was funny. Me. I had grown I am about 5.10. the long hair is back. I keep the black mess pulled up in a ponytail. I guess I'm pretty but I have never really thought about it.

That night we slept outside but the next 2 nights we were invited to spend the night at Iggys parents house, the girls and I slept in the living room while fang slept in Iggys new room. Iggy was so happy and excited, he was thrilled to finally have a family who loved him. And love him they did, even in the movies I have never seen a family filled with so much love. And I hated to admit it but I was jealous.

2 days later

The next 2 days flew by. We spent them getting to know Iggys family. Us six were slowly realizing how much separating was going to hurt, more then we ever expected. It was 7:00 am we were packed and ready to go. It was time for good-bye.

I blinked back tears as I watched Fang, Angel, Gasman and Nudge hugged Iggy and whispered their last good-byes. It was my turn next I walked up and hugged him. "bye Igs. I'll miss you. But don't worry we'll keep in touch. I love ya, be safe call if you see anything suspicious. Bye" on the way out I stopped to talked to his parents. "thank you for everything. Please keep him safe" and with that we turned and we flew off. Leaving behind one of our own.

* * *

3 weeks passed and it was only Fang and I who remained. Angel and Gasman were safely at home in their parents arms in New Jersey. I will spare you the details but meeting their parents was very similar to the meetings with Iggys. They seemed caring enough and it turns out that Angel and Gasman were taken from them also. They were a young couple but they were thrilled to have their children home and safe. After their two children's supposed deaths they did not have any more children, this upset angel she really wanted a younger brother or sister. 

Saying good bye was heart breaking, we left two of our friends that day. And although we knew we would see them again, I couldn't help but feeling we wouldn't.

Nudges house was next. The flight to Nudges home was silent. We hurt to much to talk, even Nudge and that was saying something.

Her birth father left before she was even born. We soon found out that Nudge was kidnapped from her mother when Nudge was only a few months old. Her mothers name was Abby and like the others she burst out crying when she finally held her baby in her arms again.

Now it was Fangs turn. We flew down into the woods near his house, it was to late to disturb his family. We made camp, we made a fire and sat looking at each other. "you scared?" I asked struggling to make some conversation. Neither of us wanted to admit it was our last night together.

"ya a little bit. But I am mostly excited. I mean seeing the others with their families made me think, I must have one to. I mean.." he broke of there. My face must have given away some of the torturous pain that was filling my heart. "I'm sorry" he said. He moved over and sat next to me and held me. As I wept into his chest.

I must have cried myself to sleep because the next time I opened my eyes it was light. I was still in Fangs arms. His eyes were closed, he looked so peaceful when he slept. He awoke and saw me looking at him. We stared at each other for a moment and without saying a word he leaned in and covered my lips with his own. At first I was completely shocked. Then I felt my self starting to kiss him back. Let me take a moment to say OMYGOD FANG IS KISSING ME! OMIGOD! About a minute later we pulled apart. I felt myself blush. And fang turned away looking embarrassed. I didn't really know what to say so I smiled and stood up. I helped him get up. I hugged him and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. "ready" I asked.

"ya" he breathed. We turned and walked through the woods to Fangs future home.

A kind man answered the door and invited us inside. As I walked into small but cozy house I looked around and noticed that this man lived alone. There were no family portraits, no toys no nothing that looked like any one else lived here.

We introduced ourselves. His name is Matt Wright. We talked for almost two hours. It turns out that he was Fangs father and that Fangs mother left him years ago, We learned that Fang "died" when he was born.

His father was thrilled when he found out that this was his son. The look of relief on his fathers face when he learned his son had survived, could not have been faked. So I knew he was not some Dr. from the school or anything. He went into detail about all the fun times Fang and him would have. He got soo excited about going fishing, camping, playing baseball and basketball he was like a little kid on Christmas, I had to laugh.

His father was a little alarmed when we told him about the school and our wings. But he was ok with our"abnormalities". But he was furious about theway they treated children. It took about 15 minutes to calm him down. He threatened to "go hunt them down and skin them alive" and some other threats that I don't feel very comfortable repeating.

He invited me to stay but I peacefully declined. I wanted to let them get to know one another, and I didn't want to be a burden. I felt like I really didn't fit in anymore. So I left the next morning. This good bye was a lot more awkward then the others. I hugged him and kissed him. On the cheek. Jeez don't worry I wouldn't kiss him on the lips with his dad right there.

So I took off again. The last of my family. I left my closest friend who also happened to be the man that I loved. And I never even told him how I felt. And that was it. I flew away from the east coast and I headed west into the setting sun to the only home that I had ever known.

Its hard to describe exactly what I was feeling as I left them. I felt by separating us I was doing exactly what the enemy wanted. Which I most likely was, but you try saying no to the rest of them when they are all giving you the same puppy dog face. I couldn't ignore the growing sense of danger that churned in my stomach. I couldn't help but feel that I was lowering my family into a trap, that I couldn't avoid. One by one I was lowering my friends my family to their deaths.

* * *

Review please.

A/N: i know it aint that good but it will get better. Sorry I didn't feel like goin into that much detail about the others meetings with their families I was too lazy. I apologize for all the errors. Ya I think I messed up a lot of stuff like the kids real names and family stuff I don't remember them all exactly so i am going to make them up. I am also sorry for the bad spelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Long time between updates sorry, I had to read the sequel (it was awesome by the way) so as of now this story still takes place after the first book.

ya this update kinda stinks so i apoligize, i kinda had to change my plot around.

thank you to my 2 awesome reviewers. to you i would just like to say you rock my socks

all the characters belong to James Patterson.

* * *

I flew to California. The flight was one of the most loneliest times of my life. I stopped as little as possible, in hope to finish it faster. I cried a lot too. Ahh yes I know what you're thinking. Fearless leader Max. she sure has been crying a lot, but hey so would you. I landed in the woods behind our former house. The first thing I noticed was the silence. The woods were dead silent. It was eerie and the manor lay in ruins. 

I walked into what used to be the living room. Charred lumps of what used to be furniture lay in random positions around the room. I recognized one as the couch and sat. I fell right through it. Totally embarrassing. I was glad nobody was there to see it. Well so I thought.

_Smooth move max, why don't you go try the bed or something else that could have been rigged with explosives. _

Hey guess what the voice was back. It had been silent for so long, I had almost forgotten it existed.

'great just great. And I thought my life couldn't get any worse'. I muttered to myself

"so what's up?" I asked the voice in my head. If there were any body else passing by they would think I was mad. A loon. I can't name a single situation where talking to yourself is a good thing.

_What no hello?_ Was its response _"I don't think you should be here. Go now"_ the voice was silent after that (thankfully) But I knew from a lot of experience that the voice is rarely been wrong so I took of without hesitation.

My wings carried me through out the rest of the day. I stopped only at night, to make camp. I started my journey again before dawn. My wings seemed to know exactly where we were going. To Arizona, to the only family I had ever knownoutside ofmy flock.

As I flew I looked down and saw the ancient grand canyon. Soon the canyon lay behind I flew over deserts and suburbs until I recognized one specific wood and tiny town. When I found the house of Ella and Dr Martinez I began my descent. All seemed quiet I began to worry that maybe they were not home.

_You shouldn't be here. You could be endangering them, leave regroup you need to fulfill your destiny._ The voice preached. Ahhh its back there goes my peace it fell off the cliff along with my sanity. I wasn't lucky enough to have the bodiless voice leave for ever, that's not how my life works. They make it as hard and painful as they can. I don't get it if they want me to save the world, why cant they be nice. I don't know about the rest of the flock but I have no desire to save the school and the white coats from destruction. In fact if I were to meet Dr. Batchelder on a cliff, I might "accidentally" slip and "accidentally" shove him off. Accidentally of course.

_Ohh shut up I have no where else to go, plus there hasn't been an eraser attack in over a year._ I said back not truly believing it but I pushed back all the doubts I had, after all I deserve a shot at happiness to. Just like the others.

I pulled on my worn windbreaker and strolled up to the door as casually as I could manage, and knocked.

A man who looked to be in his mid-forties answered. _shit "_Is Ella here?" Please tell me they didn't move or something.

"uhh ya one sec." he hollered her name over his shoulders and looked me over confusion apparent in his eyes.

"max? omigod max!" she ran and engulfed me in a bear hug. "mom!" she called.

Dr Martinez walked out of the kitchen she had an apron on, that's when I noticed the smell they were making cookies. I smiled, I couldn't help it. My smile spread from ear to ear.

"Max is that you? any bullet wounds or something that needs stitching up?" She grinned at me.

"no not this time" I smiled choking back tears. She laughed then wrapped her arms around in a tight embrace. I pulled back I saw Dr. Martinez' smiling face and Ella grinning at me. And that man but I ignored him for the time being and just stared at the only mother figure I had ever had. For the first time in a long long time I felt safe and at home.

We spent the next hour catching up. Apparently Dr. Martinez got engaged, to a fellow vet his name was Chris Dawson. ya that guy who answered the door. Ella finished her first year at high school and had a boyfriend (who her mom and new dad did not approve). I told them most of what had happened to me and the flock. Although I left a lot out, I didn't trust Chris yet.

and I don't think he liked me that much either, but he wasn't going to say anything. Once again I was filled with an unfamiliar feeling. I was jealous of this man, that he had a place here, in my fantasy. Ella and her mother were my secret sanctuary. when we were living on the streets, my mind would often wonder of what life would be like if i had stayed with them.I never thought that there might be someone else now. Of course in my dreams of the future I was married to fang and the rest of us lived together in one big happy house with the Martinez's'. Eating as much chocolate chip cookies as possible.That hope was what i fought for.

So when they offered me a place to stay. I immediately said yes.

That night I slept in Ella's room just like last time. We stayed up most of the night. I told her about everything and she told me everything that had been going on here. I described in detail each of the flock, and she told me about her boyfriend(I don't approve). We laughed and joked around like normal teenagers, that alone meant more to me then words could ever express. After awhile Ella fell asleep. I almost fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. As sleep slowly began to overtake me I was suddenly jerked awake when the voice decided to ruin my good mood.

_Good things never last_.

The thing I hate most about the voice is that it always knows what to say to freak me out. With this last comment a new fear gripped my heart. I didn't sleep at all that night. But I did nothing about it I stayed. Maybe I should have run, but either way it doesn't matter; I stayed. Everyone is allowed to be selfish sometimes right?

* * *

review please 

sorry for all the errors. and i think i got ellas last name wrong oops


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing really happens in this chapter sorry for the shortness and thanks for the reviews they made my day.

everything belongs to James Patterson

* * *

Chapter 3 

The weekend passed without incident Ella and her mother even convinced me to go to school with Ella when it started next week. So that momentary lapse of judgment when I said yes is what led me here. I was currently shopping for school clothes. Shopping with Ella was a lot different then shopping with the rest of the flock, with them we were looking for comfort and durability. With Ella she wanted me to where fashionable designer cloths that were extremely uncomfortable and that is why I now had blisters on my feet from these god-awful boots, I had also tripped like ten times, totally embarrassing.

Ella has been chatting constantly and has not seemed to notice the battle going on between me and my feet. Since the blood flow had been stopped because of the boots tightness my feet seemed to have lost their will to work.

"ahhh Ella can we please sit down, my feet are about to fall off" I moaned.

She turned to look at me then her gaze went down to my new boots she smiled and Ella let out a snort of laughter but (thank god) she said sure she led me to the food court, where we sat in an unoccupied table.

I was just about to start my second cheeseburger when Ella stood up and waved a group of kids over to our table. I raised my eyebrow. Seeming to sense my hesitation she smiled encouragingly and mouthed "my friends". _Great _I barely had enough time to put on a fake simile before our table was surrounded.

The next few minutes flew by as Ella introduced her friends. And now they were talking to me.

"So where you from?" One girl asked. Even though Ella introduced her to me less then five minutes ago I couldn't think of her name, and it was driving me nuts.

" uhh New York " I said quickly still trying to think of her name.

_Her names Katherine_ the voice said. Its voice sounded strained as if it were holding back laughter, _I am glad you are enjoying my suffering_ I mentally glared back.

Over Katherine's shoulder I saw a boy about 17 making his way over to our crowded table, before I could say anything he wrap

Ella introduced him as Shawn her boy friend. I open my mouth to say hi as I took in the tattoo, piercings and the strange look in his eyes. I could sum him up in one word: trouble. No wonder her parents didn't like him.

"Do I know you?" He asked. When his eyes met mine.

I figured he wouldn't remember me most males would try to forget girls that beat them up. But I on the other hand recognized him instantly, he was the friend of the guy who shot me.

"no I don't think so." I replied mentally smacking myself.

"oh hey Shawn this is my cousin Max from New York she's staying here for a while, she's even starting school next week." Ella quickly covered, I really needed to have a talk with her about her boyfriend. She could do better much better.

I was saved from further conversation by the ringing of Shawn's cell phone.

"who was that?" Ella inquired. After he hung up and pocketed the phone.

"uhh David he's in hot topic(1) right now he said he would meet us here in a few minutes."

By this time Ella's other friends had cleared out waving their good byes.

"why? I really don't like him he is just so rude" Ella said

"well…"

I did not hear the rest of the little "lovers quarrel" because I think I just figured out who David was.

I glared at Ella how stupid could she be? Didn't she remember? I was about to turn around and run but it was too late. The boy who could only be David had approached. He smacked Shawn on the back smirked at Ella and checked me out. Seriously, he was checking out my body, I felt the anger boiling up inside me I wanted to punch that smirk of his cocky face, but luckily I didn't have to. As soon as his eyes locked with mine the smile flickered then vanished completely. He recognized me. _Ohh crap._

"You look familiar, have I threatened you before(2)?" he asked. About a half a second later it clicked and his small watery eyes turned angry. "hey you're the bitch that broke my nose" he hissed

By the look on Ella's face I could tell she had forgotten it was Shawn and David who had almost killed me. Well haha she remembered now, about time. She now looked scared and angry. Shawn's vacant expression changed too. He now looked angry, confused and surprised.

David pushed a chair out of the way and moved menacingly towards me. "I'm gonna make ya wish youse were neva' born. I don't forgive easily"

"you take one more step I'll turn your sunglasses into contacts, and I'll break more then your nose this time" I snarled back. Haha these boys were all talk they wouldn't really do anything, especially in a crowded mall.

"You fuckin' bitch you almost got us sent to juvie, we're gonna make you pay" this time it was Shawn. Ok two to one this isn't bad, had worse. I figured I could take them out in like 2-3 minutes then get the hell outta here and be in Texas before nightfall. Good we got a plan. I crouched down and got ready for the attack and I was surprised when it didn't.

Ella had stepped in "shut up guys. That happened over a year ago, forget it, come on Max." she smacked David on the side of the head. "if either of you touch her again, trust me, I will make you regret it"

Color me surprised, Ella could scary if she wanted to. Wow, I choked back laughter. We gathered our bags and made our way to the parking lot where her mom was waiting. Leaving two angry slightly confused teenagers behind.

_Well that went well_ the voice said. Yup I couldn't help but agree with it for once. Maybe everything would turn out okay. I was relieved that I didn't have to run to Texas just yet.

* * *

#1- hot topic- it's a store in case ya never heard of it, I don't own it either, 

#2- "have I threatened you before?" – from pirates of the Caribbean – yup sadly I don't own that either

yay I updated sorry its so short and rushed, but its finals and I'm supposed to be studying and its the world cup(lets go England )so there's not much time for writing

not much happened in this chapter but don't worry the plot will start to pick up soon

Don't own the book so it makes it hard to double check the names and stuff. I have no clue what the actual names of the guys who shot Max so I named them David and Shawn. I will buy the book one of these days

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everybody, I am on a sugar high at the moment, i just had like 10 fundips hehe, so i shall tryto make the author note small. not likely I feel a rant coming on.

Thanks to those who reviewed, and to Hella yes i do like Hot topic i never really go though but they always have fun stuff and I live for Pirates(can't wait till July 7) I have seen it about 100 times and i am not even exagerating. My friend and i can quote the entire movie, its quite funny actually we mute it and just say all the lines. ya it gets pretty sad but when you're hyped up on sugar it seems cool, its just whenmy brother comes home with allhis friends and they laugh at you is when you realize maybewe should pick a new movie, but when the next movie night rolls around it ends in a heated debate between Zoolander(which i have also seen like a trillion times)and Pirates so we watch them both. but hey you can't beat the classics. thanks for reviewing and putting up with this rant. sorry

Sorry for the long time between updates, i have just been busy

Review por favor. reviews make me happy when no one reviews it makes me sad and its summer so no one should be sad, so review, even if its just to say hi or what you had for breakfast I don't care just review!

Disclaimer: James Petterson owns it all, unless you dont recongize it, then its mine. Unless I forgot the real name of the character and had to rename them, if that is the case there will be a handy little note at the bottom and they too belong to James Patterson.

* * *

Chapter 4 

The week flew buy and every passing day I felt more and more like a normal teenager, it was an awesome feeling, except for the annoying bodiless voice that talks to me , he feels obligated to keep reminding me of my abnormalities, say the wings protruding from my back and my destiny to of course save the world, details, details. My life was going great for once.

Oo ya did I forget to mention that school starts tomorrow? I am so nervous and that is not a good thing. I have been told by several people that when I got nervous I am extra touchy and slightly more impulsive. Ella has been trying to help, and she has a little, she laughs at me when I start ranting and hugs me and it helps, but I really need to hear a familiar voice. So after dinner with Ella her mom (now she's kind of my mom too) and Chris. I really like Chris now, it took awhile but I trust him, and he is hilarious you need to hear some of his stories, I swear he needs his own TV show. Ok anyways so after dinner I grabbed the phone and jumped into the front closet. A very "parent trap"(#1) moment, but whatever I wanted some privacy. I dialed the number I had memorized along time ago.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fang, its me Max"

"Max! hey how are you"

"I'm just peachy, and yourself?" I was beaming it felt soo good to hear Fangs voice, I missed him soo much.

"ya I'm good, but I started school today, it was really boring, without the rest of you to causse trouble." He laughed.

I laughed too."I start tomorrow I'm really nervous."

"ya I was too, but at least you have Ella I knew nobody."

"did you meet any new friends?" I said it in my most little girl voice. "or did you scare all the kids off with all your brooding?" I could practically hear his smirk through the phone.

"haha you're a riot" his voice dripping in sarcasm.

" I know. I try"

We talked on the phone for over an hour. We talked about the flock, we exchanged stories, apparently he has a neighbor named Sally whose 14 and wont leave him alone. Haha. I told him about Ella and her boyfriend and everything else. And by the time we hung up I felt less nervous about the next day, maybe even a little excited, _maybe_.

* * *

_The first day of school_

Like most mornings I woke up a little before 5. then I hopped on Ella's bike and rode about a mile into the woods where I pulled of my jacket and leaped into the cool, fresh morning air. It was strange having to schedule flights, but I had to and this was the only time where I could take to the air without being seen. And I _needed_ to fly. I needed to feel the air beneath my wings, I always had a weird feeling in my belly if I stayed on the ground to long.

I spent about an hour flying, moving in and out of the trees. I think I scared the crap out of a few birds, hah I guess they aren't used to seeing children with wings soaring through the pink morning sky. _Imagine that_

Next I closed my eyes and flapped harder to pick up speed I flew in a giant circle adding in a few flips and rollovers here and there, but sadly it was time to leave.

4 hours later and I have a new archenemy her name is Sara Howe. And let me tell you she rivals Ari, she is one scary person. I had always knew there was a reason the flock and I mostly avoided normal people. They were mean and selfish and she was a prime example of this assumption. Apparently I sat in her seat in my first class, Science if you care. Anyways, unknown to me this is a big social blunder, so when she walked into the classroom the walked right up to me, leaned real close and said"Hi I'm Sara you must be the new girl." I smiled thinking she was being nice.

"yup, I'm Max" then she swiped her arm across my desk sending my notebooks on the floor I watched my pencil slide about halfway across the room. "get out of my seat" she snarled. I picked up my stuff but sat still. "no thanks I'm fine here" _what a bitch_ I replied she glared at me but couldn't reply cause the teacher walked in.

When the bell rang to mark the end of class, and the students, myself included were pushing our way through the door, Sara stuck out her foot to trip me, thanks to my quick reflexes (thank you white coats) I stopped my self from an embarrassing face plant into the hard tiled floor. Then I spun around and punched her in the face. Oops. I hope I didn't break her nose thankfully I didn't punch that hard. The good news is I didn't break her nose, even though I really wanted to but I knew I would get in a lot more trouble if I had, so I settled for bleeding profusely which it now was, kudos to me. But here's the bad news, I am now in the principles office.

Hah I wonder which members of the flock ended up in the principles office on the first day, my money was on Gasman and Iggy. I decided I'm gonna call 'em when I get home.

I sat through an hour of the principle screaming at me. I noticed his receding hairline reveled a vain popping out of his forehead when he got angry, it was amusing. I wasn't listening Sara deserved what she got and she should be grateful I didn't break her nose. But I was finally allowed to go given a months detention, I wasn't suspended because I was new and it was my first offense the principal also mad me swear not to start anymore trouble. I agreed to get out of trouble, I never hesitate to defend myself or the ones I care about.

I went to the rest of my classes and my first day of real school was over. I had met two new kids who I liked; Will, a boy in my science walked up to me at lunch and gave me back the pencil I lost in first hour. He was cute, about an inch taller then I, with sandy brown hair, blue eyes and a really cute smile. He was thin but fairly muscular. The second person I met was Lauren, she was very sweet and sat next to me in English, she had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She almost got me another week of detention because she made me laugh so hard that the teacher said "I was a distraction to the class". _Oh well I never wanted to be a good student anyways._

The following days pass in a similar pattern, I fight with Sara, then laugh about it with Ella, Will and Lauren. Then I go home help Dr. Martinez with dinner then Ella and I hang out sometimes with friends until it was time to go to bed. When ever Ella went out on dates with her boyfriend I always called the flock to check on them. It turns out I was right Gasman did end up in the principles office the first day, something about a smoke bomb in the teachers lounge, of course he denies it and he tells me he didn't get in any trouble, _that's my boy._

About 2 months into my new life, it was rudely disrupted. I was in Spanish my only class with Ella sadly Sara Howe was in my class, she of course sits next to me, stupid assigned seats anyways I was busy working on a worksheet, _thats some funny juxtaposition right there. _And by working I of course mean coloring I was making a pretty checkerboard pattern, it was looking pretty good if I do say so myself but I was distracted from my master piece when the class room door opened I figured it was Sara returning from the bathroom, _damn that was fast_ I was enjoying the empty seat next to me even if it was only for a minute or two. But it was not Sara it was a new student. My heart skipped a beat and I forgot to breath for a moment, When I remembered to breath again my breath was fast and shallow. The teacher introduced him as Andrew, but I knew better then that. But it couldn't be him could it? But when his eyes met mine I knew for sure, it was Ari.

_shit_

* * *

haha my first real cliffe yay 

Because this book takes place after the first book, Max does not know that Ari is alive until now so just completly forget about the second book right now.

#1- you know the part in Parent Trap the one with Lindsey Lohan, where the girl goes and hides in the closet to talk to the sister, ya i don't own that, but i felt like clarifying what part that was refering to just incase you didn't remember.

review tell me what ya think please but be nice


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long time between updates. I kinda went on a last minute trip to Boston and Cape Cod with my sister and her friend. And when I got home we were in the middle of a brown out so i couldn't use the computer then I went camping. I'm going to camp in CANADA and leaving tomarrow morning.I know you all care deeply. But I will update when i get home, _maybe,_ if you review.

internet weaver,Hella Ya Hella, FallenRose2517, non mercyful angel andVeronica – thanks guys for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5 

_Fight or flight that is the question. I thought he was dead, he shouldn't be here I killed him I felt his neck break there was no way he could have survived._

Ari's lack of aggression threw me off. I mean I didn't really expect him to come in here and attack me that wasn't his style. But it was mine. and it took I the all control I had to not jump up and attack him before he got me. My eyes darted around looking for a quick escape. That didn't seem possible, the only entrance was the door that Ari was now standing next to as he was introduced to the class. Though the far wall was lined with windows they did not open very much and were thick. I could make a grand departure but I would not have enough momentum to make it through the window. Plus the bus parked immediately outside the window I would have to veer straight upwards, which would be extremely difficult from this angle. So that left the door. The door on the other side of the room. _Way_ over there by Ari.

I know I should run, but part of me really didn't want to jeopardize my new life, here with Ella and her mother, I was hoping I was losing my mind. Perhaps another malfunction that made me think I saw Ari, maybe my conscious was trying to deal with the fact that the last time I saw him I snapped his neck, I kept thinking of excuses, anything that would allow me to stay.

I jumped a mile high when I felt someone poke me in the back.

It was Ella. "are you okay?"

"uhh no, he shouldn't be here. I killed him, that's Ari." I whispered breathlessly. Ok maybe I shouldn't have said that. The boy next to me (Kyle if your curious) looked at me as if I grew another head. It would have been funny, but I knew my new life was over, stupid big mouth. But hey in my defense I was in shock, I didn't realize that maybe admitting to murder could be a cause of alarm, luckily only Ella and Kyle had heard.

"Wait that's Ari?"

"uh huh." I whispered. glancing around for possible weapons, or anything to hold of Ari. My eyes landed on the purple stapler, on Sara's desk.

_What are you doing max? you cant just attack him in the middle of the classroom. _Said the voice

Reaching for the stapler, and held it tight as if it were my only lifeline._Why not? The way I see it is if we expose the school to the public wouldn't they have to leave us alone? You think the authorities would have some trouble allowing creepy mutant wolf men stalk and attack mutant bird children and experimentation on children is a cruel crime that would piss of most of the world._I growled all frustrated and such.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you._ Said a voice inside my head. A different one, one that unmistakably belonged to Ari. Ari was in my head just like the voice, _crap._I really didn't want to think how this was possible.

I looked over at him, I knew my face was etched with fear, he smirked I didn't know what exactly what he had in mind but that smirk could mean nothing good. I didn't know anything anymore except that I had to get out of here, I couldn't stay here any longer now that they know where I am there is no saying what they would do next they might go after Ella and her family that I once considered myself apart of but no more, I couldn't put their lives at stake, plus if they found me already there is no saying what they will do to the rest of the flock, danger was greater when we were separate, at least together we had each others backs but separate there was no way any of us could take on a group of erasers, for they rarely traveled alone, which made me incredibly nervous, Ari wouldn't have come here alone, the school could be surrounded or an ambush ready.

Ok that's my queue, time to go. I needed to get out of there, I threw reason out of my mind and instinct took over.

I shoved my chair back and quickly made my way to the door, ignoring the teachers protests and threat of detention and possible suspension, whatever. I made the mistake of glancing at Ari as I left the look on his face sent a shudder through down my spine. It was a expression I had never seen before it was a mix of hate and love a scary combination for an eraser, he stood up ready to fallow. That was when I broke into a sprint and crossed the last few feet of the class room in a matter of seconds.

I was in the hall now. It was almost empty. I didn't notice Sara leave the bathroom and didn't even stop to help her up when I mowed her down, "freak, and..is that my stapler? Thief!" she called after me but I didn't care. But she was right I still had her stapler in my hand, I did as she asked and chucked it over my shoulder.

_Ha, you hit her in the head, that stupid bitch. _I had to laugh at that. I dont think i ever heard the voice swear. It was a day of funny moments, but sadly those were overshadowed by a 7 year old _man_ who was half wolf and was determined to kill me.

I didn't time to stop and admire my good aim because I could hear foot steps behind me, I pulled of my sweatshirt letting my wings unfold, burst outta the front doors of the school and I was off. Leaving this school and Ari behind, well at least I thought.

_Max! behind you _warned the voice.

I whipped around to see Ari soaring at me flapping big, fake looking wings. _Aw god, they just had to go and give 'em wings. Our list of advantages was shrinking. I couldn't help but wonder what other improvements were made._ But I must say the wings did give them a more comical appearance.

"Holy fuck." I said in response to a sharp pain in my side, I looked down to see the hilt of a dagger sticking out of my side damnit, the white coats gave 'em good aim too. I hadn't even seen it coming.

I stayed there frozen for a moment just staring at my blood covered hand. Before I could do anything Ari came flying into me at an immense speed. The air was knocked out of me.

I was completely unaware of everything. My mind went blank all I could hear wasmy gasping for breath and the sound of my wings hitting the air. My vision clouded over and the last thing I remember was the ground getting closer and a lot bigger, I was falling I tried to fly but I had no control over my body I was free falling and there was nothing I could do, then it all went dark.

* * *

I woke up to the crackling of a fire in the middle of the woods. A figure was crouched over the fire slowly feeding it wood, I recognized him as Ari. I quickly closed my eyes pretending I didn't wake up yet. I mentally checked my bodily status. My shoulder hurt like hell, as did my stomach where I got stabbed. 

_You also have 2 broken ribs._ The voice informed me.

_Good to know, thanks. Do you know where we are? _I replied with as much attitude as I could muster.

I pushed myself up and ran for it, after a few steps I leapt into the air it was hard and took a lot of energy to overcome the pain but by that time the adrenaline was kicking in and I was already 7 feet in the air. I took one glance back at Ari he was still at the fire just watching me go, I couldn't really read his mind like Angel could have but by his expression I would say that he looked sad, but that didnt reallt make sense. I didn't really know what to think except that I _really_ wished that Ari would quit trying to kill me.

During the flight out east I couldn't get Ari off my mind. _Why hadn't he come after me? Why did he just let me go?_

* * *

dang it, another short and useless chapter. but hey the next chapter is the reunion, _maybe _that is if the rest of the flock is where max left them. dun..dun..dun 

you know the drill please leave a Review after the tone...BEEP


	6. Chapter 6

Hey look I updated it only took what 5 months? sorry, add high school, a ton of homework and practice everyday and what do you get? no spare time.

* * *

Chapter 6 

You'd be amazed how peaceful it is when you are soaring at 75 mph hundreds of feet above earth, and lonely without the rest of the flock so I spent most of the time singing or worrying, both worked fantastically at killing the time, but because worring resulted in me feeling ill I mostly stuck to singing. "AND I BELIEVE I CAN FLY…AND I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!!!!!! THINK ABOUT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY AND I BELIEVE I CAN SOAR SEE ME RUNNING THROUG THAT OPEN DOOR… NA NA NA. I hollered at the top of my lungs. but sadly that was all of the song I knew so my fun was abruptly halted.

_Do you know the rest of the song?_ I asked the voice in my most whiney voice.

_Nope_ he replied sleepily. Did he even sleep? I'll ask later

_Ok, new song…_ has anyone noticed how hard it is to think of songs when you really need one? So about 5 minutes later, I opened my mouth and let the newest songs lyrics screech outta my mouth. " I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE.."

_Oh god no, not that one please"_ the voice begged. Haha I knew I was having an effect on him.

"_ok well do youu have a song I can sing? Mr. Pickey-pants. Name any song your heart desires and I, my kind sir , would be most pleased to provide a pleasant melody, in a feeble attempt to fight off boredom."_

" _oh Please nothing that comes out of your mouth is ever pleasant."_

How rude.

* * *

4 hours later 

_Please stop singing…please _begged the voice.

* * *

30 minutes later 

_PLEASE stop singing._

_Just ignore me, pretend something important is going on and I need advice. You are really good at being quiet then.

* * *

_

3 miserable days 8 long hours and 16 minutes later I arrived at my destination. Fangs house in

I walked into the empty house. Fear gripped my heart my breath caught in my throat. Furniture was knocked over a lamp was on the floor broken, trash was scattered all over the floor.

I assumed the worse and ran out of the house.

I walked down the street in complete shock. Fang Dead? How could he be dead? He was the toughest guy I knew. I was too late, and I didn't know what to think any more. I felt my self go numb. I was too late, its all my fault, I was too late... Fang oh god Fang how could you leave me?! I'm sorry…….

* * *

The end hahaha jk I was gonna end it there but I figured that might have been a bad choice so don't fret read on, dear reader and don't forget to review.

* * *

While I walked down the street unsure of where I was going, blinking back the tears falling from my eyes I glanced across the street where a boy and girl were walking carrying books and backpacks. I froze. 

Hey, I paused, I know that back.

"FANG!!!" I shouted and sprinted across the street, narrowly missing a car, I might add(it was a dodge(ironic name ya ask me) if you're interested… ya didn't think so).

He whipped around, instantly at hearing his old name.

"Max? MAX!" he ran to meet me. I jumped into his open arms nearly knocking him over. I hugged him so tightly, sobbing into his chest, I didn't let go for a little while I just to make sure he was really there, and that he wasn't some cruel apparition of a grieving mind.

"Max are you okay why are you here? What's wrong?" his brown eyes wide and filled with concern.

I pulled back just to look at him. It was so strange to see him again. I spent over half my life seeing him every day, it was hard to believe it had been over six months since I had seen him last. He looked a little different, he had grown and there was something different in his eyes and the way he carried himself.

This isn't the Fang I remembered. He was Nick now and he was…well happy, that was the glint I caught in his eyes, but looking deeper I could still see the pain that used to haunt the surface of his dark eyes, it was just harder to spot now. He also walked without the weight of the world on his shoulders. I hated to ruin that. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

" I thought you were dead." I whispered. "we really need to talk."

"okay" he said. He looked over to the girl who he had been walking with. That was the first I had noticed her. She had straight blonde hair and brown eyes that were glaring at me. Fang didn't seem to notice the look of pure hatred that she was giving me.

"April this is Max. Max this is April. I'm tutoring her in Spanish" since when did he speak Spanish?

"Hi" I said giving her a small smile. I hate to admit it but I was feeling a little jealous. Of course he would never know this.

She didn't say anything she only nodded.

"okay April can we do this another time?"

"no Nick" she wined. Oh how I hate whiners. " I have a Spanish test tomorrow"

I saw him roll his eyes "one moment" he said. Then he pulled me a few steps away. "how urgent is this?" he whispered.

"pretty urgent but we cant really do anything for awhile. I need to rest first."

"so its ok if a tutor her for a little while. I am sorry I really am. But if I don't do this now she wont leave me alone." He said. I inwardly grinned. Hehehe he doesn't like her.

"don't worry its fine"

"okay you can nap and take a shower and stuff at my house" sounds good, I really need a shower.

"come on lets go" he motioned for April and I to follow. I turned and began to walk, April pushed passed me, so she was next to Fang. She smirked over her shoulder at me. Fang on the other hand sent a apologetic look. I sighed and followed them home.

When we walked in, I remembered the mess. "what happened here?" I asked.

"uhh I had a party" he said quietly giving me his most sheepish smile, I love that smile. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. " you? party?"

"What so funny?" April asked. This sent me off further. My lack of sleep was catching up with me. I held my side it was beginning to hurt. I saw Fang smile and begin to chuckle slightly. Then he too joined in my laughter. I had tears streaming down my face. Oh my I was tired, I get really giddy when short on sleep.

"stop" April whined I could tell she was angry. She didn't like not being apart of our joke.

But it was just soooo funny. Fang come on Fang, uptight, strict, safe, quiet Fang, throwing a party. I guess he had changed a lot. And I had missed it.

A few minute later when a majority of the laughter had subsided April spoke up again. "So how do you know Nick?" oh I had forgotten his name was Nick now.

"ahh… we go way way back" I said quickly. " ok I am gonna go have a shower now. Have fun studying. See you later"

As I left the room I looked at Fang. Our eyes met. He smiled at me and I mean actually smiled. A real smile filled with happiness, love and laughter to get one of those from Fang meant a lot. I smiled back and went to take a shower. Ohh how I love running water.

Looking back I have to laugh. Our reunion was like those old movies where old friends, lovers or family members who haven't seen each other in a really long time, run to each other, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Then time catches up as they met in an close embrace.

Although my life has been full of one shity and disturbing event after another, I think the most disturbing thing ever would have to be the note that I found in my pocket that evening. My heart stopped as I unfolded the tiny piece of folded paper…

_I'm sorry_

_-Ari_

Huh, well this complicates things…

* * *

I'm sorry for all the errors: grammer, spelling and otherwise 

i will try and update soon but i have come down with a terrible case of lazyness and writers block, so any ideas, suggestions or help of any kind would be greatly appreciated(sp?). or just review because reviews are great incentive to write, so if i get alot of reviews i might get inspired and update before april, hehe.

so review


End file.
